Turnos
by Saneral Ciel
Summary: <html><head></head>Hay ciertas cosas que Draco no puede perdonarle a nadie y una de esas cosas es el engaño. No importa lo que Harry diga lo que diga ¿Verdad?</html>


**Turnos**

—Draco… —un moreno de ojos verdes perseguía a su novio por las oficinas hasta llegar al despacho del rubio, que, a penas cerrar la puerta, se volteó a ver a su "novio" con una mirada de furia. Aquellos ojos grises podrían haber asesinado, claro que sí.

—Draco nada Potter —le soltó con furia— ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Terminamos, lo nuestro queda hasta aquí y lárgate de mi despacho!

—Pero Draco, déjame explicarte… —comenzó Harry, sin embargo, el rubio lo cortó de inmediato.

—No quiero ninguna patética excusa Potter —Draco caminó tras su escritorio, se sentó en su silla y se cubrió el rostro con las manos por un momento, luego observó a el chico frente a él, destilando culpa y arrepentimiento. Pero no le importaba—. Me engañaste… —soltó en voz baja como si no pudiera convencerse de ello— ¡Me engañaste y no voy a perdonártelo!

—Draco yo… realmente lo siento, Draco —balbuceó el moreno pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No mientas Potter, no lo sientes. No sientes ni una mierda ¡No parecías sentir nada cuando gemías a todo pulmón y no parabas de embestir! —Harry se sonrojó, Draco tenía una manera muy figurativa de hablar de algunas cosas, pero ese no era el mejor momento para sentirse excitado por esa sucia boca que su novio poseía.

—Pero Draco… ¡Te juro que…!

—No me jures nada Potter —Draco se puso de pie y lo apuntó con la varita— y sal de aquí antes de que te maldiga, no eres mi novio, no somos nada. Tú no me respetas —una sonrisa falsa se posó en su rostro—, cosa curiosa, ya que todos pensaban que el malo era yo.

—Draco…

—¡Lárgate de una vez Potter! —Harry sabía que no iba a lograr nada con el rubio en ese estado. Dando un suspiro derrotado se desapareció del despacho.

Draco volvió a dejarse caer en la silla, estaba seguro de que Harry haría lo que fuera para que se reconcilien, pero ahora no le apetecía pensar en ello, ya se las vería con él cuando volviera a casa luego de terminar el trabajo.

Cuando Draco se apareció en el departamento que compartía con Harry ya se imaginaba que el moreno lo estaría esperando. En el salón no había nada, caminó hasta el cuarto para ponerse algo más cómodo y, claro, allí estaba él.

—¿Potter?— Draco enarcó una ceja sintiendo que una parte de su anatomía despertaba con _mucha_ rapidez.

—Draco, te esperaba hace diez minutos —gimió el moreno con voz ahogada y, no era para menos, estaba desnudo, en cuatro patas sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada contra el colchón, el trasero apuntando hacia Draco y tres dedos metidos en él—. Solo… solo hazlo… —gimió casi con desesperación.

—¿Esperas que te perdone con esto? —preguntó el rubio mientras comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones y el resto de la ropa, pero Harry no lo veía porque estaba con el rostro contra el colchón.

—¡Draco! —gimió cuando una mano sacó sus dedos de su trasero y luego se sintió firmemente agarrado de las caderas.

—Va a dolerte Potter… —Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No importa… solo… —gimió cuando sintió que una mano del rubio acariciaba con lentitud la piel de su trasero, despacio y casi sin tocarlo, como sabía que le gustaba— ¡Solo hazlo ya!

—Bien Potter…— Draco acomodó su miembro en la entrada del moreno y, sin preocuparse por nada más, lo metió en el interior de ese trasero de una sola estocada. El grito de dolor de Harry fue música para sus oídos—. Esto va a enseñarte Potter ¡Nunca se engaña a un Malfoy! —Draco se inclinó para juntar su pecho con la espalda del jadeante moreno—, no tendrías que estar pasando esto si te hubieras atenido a las reglas— Harry apretaba los dientes con fuerza—, sabías perfectamente que me tocaba follarte a mí, pero te las ingeniaste para terminar tú arriba… me engañaste y el engaño no lo perdono fácil.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros, habría sonreído con el rostro si no estuviera tan ocupado en apretar los dientes y tratar de relajarse. Sabía que en realidad Draco no iba a hacerle daño, si hubiera querido lastimarlo se estaría moviendo sin preocupaciones, en cambio se mantenía quieto, esperando a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Era cierto que si hubieran seguido el acuerdo que tenían siempre, ese día le habría tocado a Draco ser el dominante, sin embargo, semanas atrás habían acordado un cambio especial por esa semana. Así que, en pocas palabras, ese día SÍ le tocaba a Harry ser el dominante. Pero ya que, a él no le gustaba estar enojado con Draco, menos por cosas como esas.

—Ya… —le dijo en un corto gemido.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó el rubio con un tono algo preocupado, esta vez Harry sí sonrió. Draco no era capaz de lastimarlo.

—Sí.

Entonces comenzó el vaivén, primero cuidadoso, luego ya no tanto y finalmente rudo, demandante y acelerado.

Cuando culminaron fue con el jadeo del nombre contrario en los labios. Draco salió del cuerpo del moreno y este se dio vuelta dejando que el rubio que se había dejado caer a su lado se abrazara a él.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Draco se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Harry? —el moreno gruñó para darle a entender que lo oía— Yo… —le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada—, yo sabía que ese día sí te tocaba a ti —Harry rodó los ojos y soltó una pequeña carcajada— ¿No estás enojado?

—¿Realmente creíste que no me daría cuenta de que sí sabías? Tú recuerdas hasta el color de calcetines que usé hace un mes atrás —"celestes" susurró el rubio como por reflejo, Harry sonrió y siguió hablando—, era imposible que se te hubiera olvidado nuestro trato, pero me pareció divertido seguirte el juego… aunque…— Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza— con eso de dejarme me asusté un poco, no me gusta jugar con eso.

Draco bufó.

—Estúpido león crédulo.

—Tú, serpiente embustera y rastrera… —soltaron a reír una vez que sus miradas conectaron. Harry se puso sobre Draco en un movimiento rápido y llevó una mano al trasero del rubio— ¿Sabes algo Draco? —el rubio ya sabía lo que venía, pero, si Harry le había seguido el juego, le pareció bien seguírselo él también.

—¿Qué? —Harry, en un movimiento rápido se inclinó a comerle la boca con ansias, mientras frotaba la parte baja de su cuerpo con la de su novio, despertando _nuevamente_ su miembro. Se despegó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa depredadora, esa que sabía que lo ponía al punto más rápido que cualquier otra cosa

—Que hoy es mi turno.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, es otra historia terminada que andaba por ahí y decidí subir, pronto veré si me animó a subir los longfic terminados que tengo.<p> 


End file.
